Entre dos rosas
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Levi se encuentra en un terrible dilema, entre elegir al chico del cual se a enamorado o a la mujer con cancer terminal a quien le tiene un gran cariño ¿a quien elegira?


**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic escrito por mi XD este fic es algo serio TnT y triste TnT, trata acerca de Hanji que tiene cáncer y hay ciertas cosas que quiere hacer antes de morir, junto a Eren quien está dispuesto a viajar por el mundo con ella para cumplir con todos los deseos que ella tiene antes de morir, pero aparecerá un pequeño obstáculo en sus vidas y cuando digo pequeño es literal, un problemilla de 1.60 m de altura y un mal genio quien vendrá dispuesto a hacer un revoltillo sus vidas y sus planes futuros. Levi se encontrara en un terrible dilema, estar con el joven de quien se ha enamorado o intentar algo con la mujer a quien le queda poco tiempo de vida y ser quien la ayude a cumplir su deseo más grande ¿Eren será capaz de aceptar que Levi amándolo estará con Hanji? ¿Será tan egoísta Hanji que prefiere su propia felicidad antes que la de la única persona que la ha apoyado a lo largo de su vida? Pero la decisión no es de ellos dos si no de Levi que al parecer tiene sus sentimientos hechos un revuelo, ¿a quién elegirá?**

**Nota: este fic es yaoi LevixEren (Riren)**

Dicen que antes de morir hay 3 cosas que tienes que hacer: plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Hanji ya había logrado cumplir los dos primeros requisitos para irse del mundo en paz, pero le quedaba el último.

Y es que esta gran mujer estaba enferma. Fase terminal.

Miro a la ventana y pudo ver el cielo hermosamente azul, ese día era perfecto, aunque ella estaba sola, sola con un perro quien le hacía compañía, toco su pecho derecho y la verdad la desgarro, su seno derecho no estaba, se lo tuvieron que quitar debido al cáncer que la aquejaba, lágrimas de dolor se desbordaron de sus ojos

Plantar un árbol.

Escribir un libro.

Tener un hijo.

Lloro en silencio, tanta amargura carcomía su pecho, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una familia debido a las múltiples enfermedades que la aquejaban, ningún hombre estaría dispuesto a cargar con una mujer que en cualquier momento moriría, ese dolor inundaba su pecho, quería gritar, correr…deseaba tanto vivir, su vida le fue arrebatada, ni siquiera pudo disfrutarla, incluso con las enfermedades logro hacer cosas que nadie más logro hacer, era una escritora exitosa, escribiendo libros de fantasía, de esos romances empalagosos causantes de diabetes que a muchos nos gustaría vivir, toco el cristal de la ventana y sintió el calor que pasaba por ella, un hijo…solo eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- pregunto como si fuera lo más normal preguntar cuando morirás

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?- pregunto el doctor un rubio de ojos celestes

-Erwin- suspiro –ya me da lo mismo.

-Hanji lamento tu situación, me molesta que incluso cuando la tecnología a avanzado lo suficiente tu cáncer sea incurable- farfullo

-lo se y agradesco lo que has hecho por mi-

-pero, ¿a que viene tu pregunta?-

-hay algo que quiero hacer antes de morir- dijo la castaña

-¿Qué es Hanji? Si puedo ayudarte lo hare con gusto- dijo el hombre rubio}

-quiero tener un hijo- dijo la mujer en seco

-…- todo quedo en silencio Erwin estaba realmente sorprendido por la petición de su amiga –sabes que como amigo yo te apoyare, pero como médico las posibilidades son nulas- respondió el rubio

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la mujer sollozando -¡¿Por qué no puedo tener un hijo?!- grito

-Hanji por favor tranquilízate- suplico

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Lo dices porque tu si pudiste tener familia! ¡Tú no te estas muriendo! ¡Has disfrutado tu vida! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo he vivido postrada en camas de hospitales! ¡He perdido mi vida! ¡Estando moribunda!-

El rubio bajo su cabeza ante los reclamos de la castaña quien gritaba y lloraba, casi balbuceando –lo lamento- cubrió su rostro con ambas manos –realmente lo lamento-

II

Un chico castaño con unos hermosos ojos verdes, una mujer con lentes y un sujeto de baja estatura amargado…

-has una lista grande Hanji!- dijo entusiasmado un chico castaño

-nisiquiera se si viva lo suficiente- dijo desanimada la mujer

-Hanji, yo te ayudare iremos juntos a recorrer el mundo y haras lo que mas deseas- los ojos del castaño brillaron como dos hermosas joyas

-apenas eres un niño no sabes nada de la vida- una amarga sonrisa adorno los labios de la mujer

-¡No es cierto! ¡ya tengo 19!- dijo molesto

-vez, te llevo 10 años, es grasioso que nos llevemos bien- se burlo la castaña al tiempo que revolvía los rebeldes cabellos del menor

-¿y que te dijo el doctor?- pregunto el joven

-en realidad ni siquiera logramos hablar bien-

-ya veo- movio la silla como si esta fuera una mesedora –¡oye Hanji!-

-si, Eren- hice una lista de las cosas que haras antes de morir-

-¿una lista?-

-si, una lista- el castaño saco una hoja doblada de su bolsillo y la leyó

Nada desnuda.

Haz un trabajo voluntario.

Metete en una situación que peligre tu vida.

Escribe un libro.

Aprende un nuevo idioma.

Vive o estudia fuera del país.

Medita.

Ve a Disney.

Corre desnuda en los jardines de un convento.

Besa aun desconocido.

Recorre la muralla China

Corre un maratón.

Ve aun evento mundial deportivo.

Grita en el cine.

Aprende a decir que no.

Se tu propio jefe.

Pide un aumento

Ve aun eclipse lunar

Perdona a tus papas.

Fracasa.

Poner yogurt de vainilla en un bote de mayonesa y comerlo en público.

Entrar en un ascensor lleno de personas y decir: "Apuesto a que se preguntan por qué los reuní hoy aquí"

Entrar a un supermercado y preguntar qué año es. Cuando respondan, gritar "FUNCIONÓ" y correr gritando.

Ir en un taxi y decirle al conductor: "en ese puente me suicide hace 5 años"

. Decirle a una mujer embarazada "tu hijo es el elegido" y luego salir corriendo.

. Subir a un colectivo, empezar a toser, hacer como que te ahogas, escupir, sacar una grabadora y decir: "Día 9, el virus ha mutado. Necesito hallar el antídoto".

. Subir a un taxi y decirle al conductor: "Siga a ese auto"

. Ver una pareja besándose y gritarle a la chica "sabía que tenías otro" fingir llorar y salir corriendo.

. Entrar a una boda desconocida, gritar: ¡Me opongo! y salir corriendo.

. Marcar cualquier número por teléfono y decirle; ''Ya tengo el cuerpo , ¿qué hago con él?'' bueno esas son las cosas que deberías hacer antes de morir- dijo el castaño sonriente

-hay que tacharle algunas cosas que ya hice-

-sí, ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto

-las de escribir un libro, aprender un nuevo idioma, ir a otro país, meditar, correr un maratón, ser mi propio jefe, perdonar a mis papas y fracasar; esa ya las hice- finalizo la mujer sonriendo

-bueno, entonces desde hoy empezaremos a hacer las cosas-

-espera Eren, falto una…-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto confundido –escribí todo lo que me pediste-

-tener un hijo-

-Hanji…- los ojos del castaño contemplaron a la mujer enferma y casi moribunda

-sabes, tú me acompañaras a hacer esas cosas, pero hay una condición-

-¿Qué es?- dijo con una mirada retadora

-las harás conmigo, ¡incluso lo de nadar desnudo!-

-¡está bien!- grito alegre el joven –aun que pensé que rechazarías la de correr y nadar desnudo-

-¡ja! Soy una mujer moribunda hare cualquier locura que este a mi alcance-

Tenemos a la vida tan cerca que dejamos de valorarla, estamos vivos y no apreciamos aquello que tenemos, nos quejamos y nos quejamos de nuestra vida, cuando los únicos que pueden hacer que esta mejore somos nosotros mismos, nadie mas. Toca tu muñeca siente atentamente ¿lo sientes? El pulso de la sangre corriendo por tus venas, el latido de tu corazón, ahora pon tu mano cerca de tu nariz a la altura de las fosas nasales, siente atentamente ¿lo sientes? El aire caliente que sale cuando respiras, toca algo, lo que sea ¿lo sientes? La textura, si es rugoso, liso, suave o duro, lo sientes porque estas vivo, la gente acostumbra a valorar el significado de la vida cuando esta se va lentamente deslizando de sus manos, cuando el aire se le va y el latido de sus corazones se hace más lento y pesado.

Solo aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida, saben lo hermosa que es esta porque no la miran con ojos frívolos, si no con los ojos del alma.

**Holi~ escribí este fic y es algo triste se me ocurrió mientras meditaba sobre la vida y cuál es el valor de esta y esas cosas que te pasan cuando eres adolecente ¿ya saben? Puff! Los adolescentes, son tan complicados que incluso yo misma me doy dolor de cabeza, este fic trata de la enfermedad de Hanji y como ella enfrentara su vida, con la ayuda de Eren y Levi, cumplirá con su lista de cosas que tiene que hacer antes de morir, pero ¿podrá cumplir con el último requisito que es el que más anhela, tener un hijo?**


End file.
